Electrodeless plasma lamps may be used to provide bright, white light sources. Because electrodes are not used, they may have longer useful lifetimes than other lamps. In an electrodeless plasma lamp, radio frequency power may be coupled into a fill in a bulb to create a light emitting plasma.